Nocturnal Emissions: A VK yaoi fanfic Chapter II
by Pandagod1990
Summary: The long awaited of chapter II is finally here! This story picks up chapter I left off.
1. Note from the Author

Note from the Author

Hello again everyone!!!!! I know it's been a while since I put Chapter I of Nocturnal Emissions on here, and I want to apologize for taking forever to put Chapter II on here now. School and everyday life (as well as my birthday on September 12), has been kicking the crap out my free time. Thank you all for being so patient ! ^_^

And now….here's Chapter II of Nocturnal Emissions: A Vampire Knight yaoi fanfic.

Enjoy!!!!! =D

-Panda


	2. Nocturnal Emissions: A VK yaoi fanfic C

Nocturnal Emission Chapter II

After Yuki and Zero sent the Day Class students to their dorms, they went to go give Headmaster Cross their daily report. "Headmaster Cross!" Yuki said. "You'll never guess what happened today!" "Oh?" Headmaster Cross said, "What happened Yuki dear?" "Zero and Kaname are actually friends!" Yuki shouted. Headmaster Cross looked at Yuki and Zero with a shocked expression.

"Y-You're kidding right?" Headmaster Cross said. "Did you and Kaname kiss and make up or something?" Zero tried to hide his face as he was blushing. "Well…I guess you can say that." Zero said in a soft, timid voice. Headmaster Cross leapt out of his chair and started dancing around the room. "Finally, my dream of humans and vampires co-existing is finally starting to come true!" While Yuki and Headmaster Cross were dancing, Zero was looking out of a window that had a view of the Moon Dormitory. Thinking of his vampiric lover, he decided to leave.

"It's getting pretty late." Zero said. "I'm going to bed early." Zero left the room started to walk to his room. When he was halfway there, he looked around to see if anyone was nearby. With nobody in sight, he headed for the Moon Dormitory. "Finally, I get to see him again." Zero's heart began to beat faster with each and every step he made towards the Moon Dormitory. He looked around again to see if anyone else was nearby.

After he looked around, he saw a silhouette in a window. He then went in closer to see who it was. It was Kaname, who was getting dressed and waiting on Zero's arrival. Zero's heart skipped a beat as he saw his lover in the window. He rushed inside to await Kaname's greeting. As he entered the building, he heard silent, faint footsteps throughout the hallway. "You've arrived as expected once again Zero." Kaname said, stepping out of the dark hallway. "You never fail to please me." Zero stared in astonishment as Kaname walked down the stairs towards him.

"My body was starting to get cold without your warm body pressed against mine." Kaname said. "I could say the same thing to you." Zero said. Kaname leaned in for a passionate kiss. "You don't have to say anymore." Kaname said. The moment their lips touched, Zero felt like he was standing in heaven. "Kaname…when are we going to stop playing this charade? Zero said. "I want to be with you forever." "I want the whole world to know that I love you!"

Kaname put his hand on Zero's face and smiled. "I wish for the same thing, but you know our love is forbidden." Kaname said. "That is why we have to keep it a secret. "There is a secret place that only I know about. We could then express our love and feelings to each other without any limits or bounds. "You're so kind Kaname-Sama." Zero said in a soft voice. "Yes but enough talk, it's time for us to have some real fun. Kaname led Zero to his bedroom and locked the door."

"You know, my body has been lusting for you ever since we departed." Zero said. "And my body lusts for you as well. Kaname took off his gown and laid Zero down on his bed, pressing his naked body on top of his. "When you're around me Zero, those clothes have to go. He began to take off Zero's clothes off slowly, one layer at a time. As he laid eyes on Zero's naked body, Kaname's body began to overflow with ecstasy. "Your body becomes more and more irresistible every time I see it. Zero began to blush after hearing Kaname's compliment. "If you feel that way Kaname-Sama, please take my body any way you please." "Oh, I very much plan to." Kaname said."

Kaname began to lick and suck all over Zero's body. Zero began to twist and moan in pleasure as he felt the warm, tingling sensation all over his body coming from Kaname's tongue. "It feels so good Kaname-Sama." Zero said. "Please, give me more." "You don't have to worry about that." Kaname said. "I'll give you everything your body desires as well what my body desires for. Kaname got up and walked to his closet to get something. "I have been saving this for a while." Kaname said. It was the chocolates the female Day Class students gave him on Valentine's Day.

Kaname then grabbed a candle and put the chocolate over it until it melted. As the chocolate began to melt and drip on Zero's body, Kaname couldn't resist any longer and started to lick the chocolate off his body. Zero let out a soft moan as Kaname's tongue was moving up and down his chocolate-covered body. "How do I taste? Zero asked. "Why don't you have a taste for yourself?" Kaname replied. Kaname kissed Zero with his chocolate-covered lips. After they kissed, Zero got up and grabbed his clothes.

"Don't tell me you want to finish already." Kaname said. "Don't worry, I'm just getting something." Zero said. He pulled out a box and opened it. It was a bondage kit that he secretly bought when Yuki asked him to go with her when she was shopping one day. "Oh you dirty, dirty man." Kaname said in an aroused tone. "You are full of surprises." "I wonder what other surprises you have in store for me." "You'll find out." Zero said. Zero slammed Kaname to a wall and began to tie him up.

"My my my….I wonder what you're going to do to me." Kaname said. "My body is very anxious to find out." Zero put a blindfold over Kaname's eyes and took out a whip. "Your body will get everything it desired once I'm done with you. Zero said. Zero began to whip Kaname all over his naked body. "Is that all Zero?" Kaname said, teasing him. "You'll have to do better than that if you want to please my body." Zero started to whip Kaname's body harder and harder. "Oh yes, this is what I want." Kaname said. "Give me more." Zero stopped for a moment and looked at Kaname's body. It was covered with cuts and bruises. Zero then began to walk towards Kaname and lick the blood from his cuts.

"That feels amazing Kiryu." Kaname said while moaning. "Please tell me you have more to give me." "Oh, you want more huh?" Zero asked. He turned him around. So that he could face him. "Fine, I'll give you more!" But before Zero could fulfill Kaname's sexual needs as well as his own, he heard two distant voices. It was Aidou and Kain, who returned from a party Kaname sent the Night Class to. "Hanabusa, I don't think we're supposed to be here yet." Kain said. "I know that, but Kaname has been acting strange lately and I'm gonna see if he's okay.

"Who's there?" Kaname questioned. Aidou barged through the door and saw the most bizarre, and unlikely thing to happen. "I came to check on you and…WHAAAAAAT?!" Aidou saw Kaname and Zero naked. "Akatsuki?" Aidou said. "What is it Hanabusa?" "Please tell me this isn't what I think it is." Aidou said. "What are you talking about?" Kain said "Of course it is." "Pinch me Kain." Aidou said. "Why would you want me to do that?" Kain questioned. "JUST SHUT UP AND PINCH ME ALREADY!!!" Aidou shouted.

Kain grabbed Aidou's arm and pinched it. Aidou then screamed at the top of his lungs. "You didn't have to pinch me THAT hard!" Aidou shouted. "I'm just doing what you told me to do." Aidou replied. Kaname broke out of the chains and put on his clothes. He then looked at Aidou and Kain with a cold stare. "Hanabusa, Akatsuki." Kaname said in a stern voice. "What are you two doing here." "Out of all the Night Class students, you two are the only ones that don't listen." "We just came to check up on you." Aidou said.

"You've been acting strange lately." "Enough." Kaname said interrupting him. "Both of you..come here now." Aidou and Kain walked and stood before Kaname. Kaname took his hand and slapped Aidou with great force, knocking him into a wall. "Akatsuki, since you are more responsible that your idiot cousin, why didn't you stop him?" Well Kaname-Sama, I tried to but…" Before he could finish, Kaname slapped him as well.

"What the both of you saw here is private." Kaname said. "If you tell a single soul what you just saw, I'll kill the both of you." Aidou got up and looked at Kaname. "I don't get it." Aidou said. "Why the hell are you protecting him for?" "He's not even one of us!" "I don't remember asking you to interrogate me." Kaname said. "But, Kaname-Sama…." Aidou pleaded. "I've heard enough, now leave my sight at once."Kaname ordered. Not wanting to anger Kaname more, Aidou and Kain left the room. "They won't bother us anymore, so don't worry." Kaname told Zero. "But what about our secret?" Zero said. "They know better than to defy my orders." Kaname said. "I'm afraid it is time for us to end this once again.

Kaname and Zero shared a kiss as the morning sun rose. Later on that evening, the Night Class students were preparing to head to class. Aidou and Kain walked out of their rooms to catch up with the others. As they were walking down the hallway, their path was blocked. Kaname stood in the middle of the hallway to meet them. "Is there something wrong Kaname-Sama" Aidou asked. Kaname gave them a menacing smile. "Surely you two didn't think you would get away unpunished didn't you?" "P-President Kuran, can't you show us a little sympathy? Kain begged.

Kaname walked toward them smiling. "No" Zero, Yuki, and the other Night Class students heard screams coming from the Moon Dormitory. "I wonder what was that?" Yuki said. The front doors slowly opened . Everyone was shocked to see what just happened. Kaname forced Aidou and Kain to wear the female Night Class uniforms along with wearing ribbons in their hair. Ichijo fell over laughing. Aidou and Kain held their heads down in embarrassment, hoping to not be seen. "What happened Kaname-Sama?" Yuki asked. Kaname turned to Yuki and smiled. "Just a little punishment."

Kain looked at Aidou angrily. "I hate you so much right now Hanabusa." Aidou mumbled. As they walked to class, Zero and Kaname looked at each other and smiled. When they left, Zero began to snicker and laugh uncontrollably . Yuki gave him a weird look. "First you and Kaname become friends, and now you're laughing? Yuki said. "This day just gets weirder and weirder." "Well, time to give in our reports." "Right." Zero said.

As they walked off, Zero started laughing again. "As much as this is making me happy, it's creeping me out at the same time." Yuki said

-END of chapter II-


End file.
